epicrapbattlesofhistoryfandomcom-20200222-history
User blog:NotOptimusPrime/Howard Hughes vs Tony Stark NOP Rap Battles
Hello Humans. This is NotOptimusPrime here giving you my first ever fanmade battle. Before I begin, I must remind you that this is my first time and I worked on this battle for a while. Please, no mean comments. If you have some advice to make my battles better (because I want to make more), the n please tell me. If you have anything hurtful to say, don't say it at all. I am sorry if you don't like it. I tried my best. Now with the sappy stuff out of the way, let's go. This battle pits aviator, filmmaker, and engineer Howard Hughes against CEO and superhero Tony Stark, both in and out of his suit. I had always wanted to make a battle with Tony Stark, and I had seen the Leonard DiCaprio movie,'' the Aviator. Not to mention that Tony Stark was based off Howard Hughes, so it seems right. Now without further ado, I give you Howard Hughes vs Tony Stark. EPIC RAP BATTLES OF HISTORY HOWARD HUGHES vs TONY STARK BEGIN Howard Hughes 1st Verse Who can beat this eccentric billionaire? With a perfect smile and distinguished hair. A fictional character with an army of fanboys? C'mon. I am world renowned. My silent movies make more noise. This dude and his crew is bound to lose when I steal and reinvent his suit and mass produce. I created that Hollywood you are standing in. Your disgraces of movies make a bigger joke than the Mandarin. Your suit may be strong, but my flow is the harshest. You may be Iron Man, but so is Jarvis. Tony Stark 1st Verse Bad news for you Hughes, 'cause you're about to get dissed by a genius playboy philanthropist. At least I am not crazy enough to lock myself in a hovel. Or get married then go jack off to Jane Russell. You got praised for something and you didn't even invent it. Barely helped any of your films but still took all the credit. A sinner, a tycoon, and a horrible MC. The only thing that is worse is his OCD. I'm bringing down the Hammer. You're getting Whiplashed. I'll fuck you up worse than a third plane crash. Howard Hughes 2nd Verse The only thing you are good at is destroying New York City. You laser blast through glasses of champagne and martinis. I'm going bezerk like I'm the Hulk injected with Extremis. Can't believe it has to take two verses to show I am the real genius. You're the worst Avenger, and the worst at rapping. So shutup, like Charlie Chaplin. Mess with me again, your hole head gets Capped in. Make a picture about it. Get the audience clapping! Tony Stark 2nd Verse I guess one verse to get rid of this loon wasn't enough. Jarvis, get the beat going again. Suit up! ''(Stark assembles into his suit and flies into the air) To tell the truth, you don't have any real friends or honeys. They just pretend to so they can some of your will money. You haven't seen men when I let loose, Hughes. You dropped a bigger deuce than your own Spruce Goose. Face it, my technology is something you just don't understand. You can't defeat me Howard. I am Iron Man! WHO WON? WHO'S NEXT? YOU DECIDE! EPIC (Laser gets shot) RAP BATTLES OF HISTORY Category:Blog posts